smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurf Piper
"The Smurf Piper" is a story that takes place in the'' Smurf Me Up series. Synopsis The story begins with Matthew McCreep expecting a visitor in prison, where he is kept locked up. He is visited by his younger brother Hamelin, who is also a thief. He plays his magic flute, making the guards get hypnotized to listen to his will. Hamelin frees Mathew and Earl Flatbroke. The thieves flee to hide in the nearby forest as they discuss their next plans. Matthew and Earl bring up the story of how they were locked up because of the Smurfs and their two magic flutes. Matthew describes the flute being the one with six holes that made anyone who heard its tune to begin dancing like crazy. Hamelin explains that he had seen this flute with his old rival Ezlo, who was a merchant that sold various musical instruments. Back in the Smurf village, the Smurfs are seen doing their regular tasks. Glovey decides to help Papa Smurf move his things around. Everything seems to be going well until Clumsy runs in and does his usual gimmick of tripping and knocking everything down and making things go wrong. As Papa Smurf’s stuff falls out of the packages, one of the magic flutes with six holes falls on Glovey’s nose, which catches his attention. Before Papa Smurf can scold Clumsy, he quickly announces that he is happy because he proposed to Claire, and she agreed to marry him. This changes Papa Smurf’s anger to joy and feels proud for his little Smurf. He tells Glovey to help him fix up so that he may arrange a good wedding for the new couple. Glovey shows Papa Smurf the flute and Papa Smurf begins to tell him how he originally created the flute to cure an illness known as “Langour Monotone.” Later on, he gets rid of the flute due to its dangerous nature of making humans dance. He explains about the thief named Matthew McCreep who had used the flute for evil. Luckily, things go for the better when two young humans named Johan and Peewit arrive to the village to assist the Smurfs. Papa Smurf tells Glovey about the second flute that Peewit used to challenge and defeat the thieves, then locking them up in prison. Papa Smurf knew such knowledge of the flutes was dangerous to those who saw or heard the tales. Papa Smurf ends up wiping the memory away from the kingdom about seeing Smurfs and the magic flutes. The Smurfs begin the ceremony for Clumsy and Claire, which officially marries the two. While the Smurfs party, the thieves do their mishap in the woods by playing music as they hypnotize children to lure the Smurfs out as a trap. Glovey counters Hamelin's flute with one of the magic flutes. The thief's end up dancing away until they get tired. The next day, Papa Smurf and Glovey travel to King Audric's kingdom to ask Johan and Peewit for help. Papa Smurf explains to the young heroes about the thieves who have a magic flute. Johan and Peewit agree to help as Papa Smurf lends Peewit one flute. Papa Smurf and Glovey return to the village to find it under attack by big rats that were sent by the piper to terrorize the Smurfs. Many Smurfs appear to be missing as they get lured with the tune of the Smurf Piper into cages. The Smurfs fight hard against Hamelin's rats, but end up getting taken away by Matthew and Hamelin to another country known as Terminac. The Smurfs capture Earl Mumford and send Johan, Peewit, and Glovey to go after the brothers. The trio meet a merchant who at first appears crazy but ends up being a great help in defeating the merchants with his fake six holed flutes. All three thieves are finally captured and sent to King Audric's castle to be taken into the dungeon. Everyone in the end bids their farewells and return to their normal lives. Johan and Peewit remain in the castle, Ezlo decides to leave to the continent of Asia to do bussiness there, and Glovey returns to the village to cheer for Clumsy and Claire with the rest of the Smurfs. The Story *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Songs Just Like Their Names (song) Characters *Glovey Smurf *Clumsy Smurf *Papa Smurf *Smurfette *Hackus *Vexy *Aksel *Claire *Smooth *Clueless *Party Planner *Passive Aggressive *Ezlo *Matthew "Oily" McCreep *Earl "Flatbroke" Mumford *Hamelin McCreep *Sir Johan *Peewit *King Audric *Farmer *Poet *Lazy *Hefty Trivia *This story is meant to be a sequel for ''The Smurfs And the Magic Flute ''story. *This story is inspired by the fable of the piper of Hamelin, who used a magic flute to lure out mice and children from a village in a similar manner to how the Magic flute the Smurfs had would control anyone who listened by making them dance. *This story explains how Johan and Peewit's first encounter with the Smurfs was during the events of ''The Smurfs And the Magic Flute ''story, while they have no memory of this in the Smurfs episode Cursed Country.'' *The song Just Like Their Names ''originally appeared in [[The Smurfs And The Magic Flute (film)|''The Smurfs And The Magic Flute]] film. In this story, the song has minor changes to the lyrics and includes a verse by Smurfette, since at the time Smurfette wasn't created yet until years later. *Credit goes to Vic George for helping with Smurfette's verse for the updated version of the ''Just Like Their Names ''song. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Story main pages Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf